Together Between Us
by crazygirlne
Summary: Just one day of their forever. ADULT


_Author's Note: I got this in my head and just HAD to write this lazy, uneventful day in the lives of Tentoo and Rose. It took me a while to get it out, but it wouldn't leave me alone until I did. This fic's writing process was sort of an experiment for me and also a little bit of a keep-me-sane thing._

_Beta: I told Scullywolf she had to work on her chapter, so the awesome Resile stepped in to beta this for me :)_

* * *

Rose woke to the sound of the bath running. She stretched, feeling the leftover warmth on the other side of the bed; the Doctor hadn't been up for long.

It was a Saturday, their first with no plans since… Well, she wasn't entirely sure when they'd last had a day completely off, no work, no visiting Mum and Pete and Tony. Certainly it had been a few months, at least, since their last day alone together. Rose smiled and opened her eyes, watching the pattern of mid-morning light playing on the wall, remembering the day that had been spent marathoning television shows on their large sofa, covered only in blankets and pillows and each other.

She rolled out of bed and walked over to the en suite, tapping lightly on the mostly-closed door as she opened it. The Doctor still had above-average hearing, but it wasn't as good as it was before the meta-crisis, and he didn't care to be startled. When she looked into the large bathroom-the rest of the flat was fairly small, but the bathroom was a luxury they'd been unable to pass up-she saw the Doctor turning off the water. He looked at her and grinned.

"Good morning," he said, walking to her and giving her a quick kiss. "Your bath is all ready, poured to the exact temperature you prefer, and while you relax, I'll make breakfast and then come join you."

"That sounds brilliant," said Rose, shimmying out of her knickers and removing her thin top. She took a moment to enjoy the fact that the Doctor could still be totally side-tracked by her naked body-he was staring, entranced-after they'd been together for a year. She stretched once more, perhaps pushing her chest out a little further than she needed to, and then gave the Doctor a kiss on the cheek. Rose gave a low moan of delight as she stepped into the almost-too-hot bathwater. She glanced over at her Doctor and laughed when she saw he was still staring. "If you don't hurry, water's gonna be cold by the time you get back."

"What? Oh. Yes. Right."

The Doctor cleared his throat and left, shutting the door behind him to keep the bathroom warm.

Rose slid down to get comfortable in the oversized tub, letting the bubbles come up to tickle her chin. She looked at her fingernails, chipped and uneven from the many jobs she and the Doctor regularly accepted from Torchwood. She leaned her head back, closing her eyes and reveling in the lack of obligations for the day, wondering what had prompted the Doctor's apparent pampering.

She was startled just a few minutes later when the Doctor returned, expertly arranged eggs on a platter.

"That was quick," she said, smiling at him, tongue pressing at her teeth.

"Yup! Didn't want the water to get cold, now did I?"

The Doctor placed the tray of food on the shelf where they'd both be able to reach it, then took off his pyjama shirt. Rose admired the view for a moment before moving her attention to his face, to his sparkling eyes, to that grin she'd gone years without.

"That'd be a shame," she told him, eyeing his long legs as they were exposed, then moving her own so he could join her more easily. "So what's all this for, then?" she asked when he was settled, taking a bite of breakfast.

"Well," he started, taking on an expression that was this Doctor's alone, his eyes wide and unfocused, head tilted back slightly, tongue behind his bottom teeth, a face she only saw when he was making an effort to be more open with her, "We spent a lot of time together when we had the TARDIS, no interruptions unless we wanted them, and we haven't had that lately." He brightened. "So I decided that if I devoted the day to you, that would be the most efficient way to ensure optimal use of time alone together."

"You've got a whole day planned for us?" Rose asked.

"Oh, yes!" he answered around a bite of food. "Just you wait, Rose Tyler. It's going to be brilliant."

Rose smiled at the part-human she loved so much.

"I believe it," she told him.

They fell into a comfortable silence as they ate, skin brushing skin, bubbles popping lazily. After she and the Doctor finished eating, he reached for one of Rose's feet, pulling it closer so he could rub it.

Rose had only a moment to take a breath when she lost the friction against the tub and was pulled under the water, efforts to sit back up hindered by legs and feet in the way until the Doctor caught one of her hands and pulled her out of the water, having managed to move to his knees above her. He stood, looking distraught as Rose sputtered and let him pull her to standing, leaning against him lightly as she quickly caught her breath.

Rose placed her hands against his chest, watching a few remaining bubbles slide down over his tense muscles, and started giggling. The Doctor grasped her shoulders and carefully pulled away, a concerned frown on his face.

"Rose?"

The question only made her laugh harder, until she finally took pity on him.

"I won't say that would be my first choice of ways to wake up, but it did work, I'll give you that."

She laughed once more, slipping out of his loosened grasp to lean in and wrap her arms around him, running her fingers along his back.

"'M okay, Doctor," she murmured into his chest, pressing her body closer, her fingers slowing to a lingering pace, drifting lower over smooth skin. "I was under for two seconds."

"Four point eight seconds," he corrected immediately, the continued frown evident in his tone.

Rose pulled her head back, leaving the contact of their lower halves, and met the Doctor's eyes.

"I'm fine," she said firmly, reaching one hand to behind his neck, pulling him down for a kiss. His hands moved to her waist, a steadying presence in the slippery bath, and he responded after only a brief hesitation, fingers pressing into flesh, one of her legs working their way between his as she pulled him even closer with her other hand, eliciting a welcome reaction against her exposed hip. Rose managed a hum of approval before her foot slid, just an inch, but enough to remind her this might not be the most appropriate place for a snog.

She slowed the kiss and stopped, taking a step back and chuckling again as the Doctor blinked.

"Was this part of your plan for the day?" she asked, stepping out of the bath and grabbing two towels. She handed one to the Doctor, who joined her just outside the tub.

"No. Well, sort of, but not in the bath, and not until later. Then, yes, having naked, wet Rose Tyler pressed against me was most definitely part of the plan."

Rose licked her lips slightly and grinned. She finished toweling off, her hair drying quickly, then turned to face the Doctor, hands on her hips as his eyes took in the visible expanse of skin.

"What's next, then?" she demanded.

"Bedroom," he said, voice squeaking at the end. He draped his towel loosely on its hanger.

"Yes, sir," she said with a little salute, tongue showing a bit through her teeth and wide smile. She turned smartly-something she did fairly well thanks to her Torchwood associations-and walked back to their room. She reclined on the bed, surprised to see him exit the bathroom dressed in his pyjama bottoms.

The Doctor smirked, and Rose guessed she'd shown some amount of disappointment at the reappearance of clothing. He smoothed his face into a neutral expression.

"Turn over," he said, voice low, "so that you're on your stomach. Get comfortable."

Rose raised an eyebrow, intrigued, and complied.

"Close your eyes," he instructed, moving toward the bed.

"I don't get to see whatever you're doing, then?" she asked, shutting them and listening to him walk closer to the bed. He opened the drawer near where he slept, then rummaged around for something before closing it again.

"Nope," he said, his voice a little closer to its normal tone.

Rose felt the bed move as he joined her, his weight pressing into the mattress on either side of her legs, then settling so she was pretty sure he had on knee on each side of her, his bum resting lightly above her knees. She heard a small click and the sound of something rubbing against something else.

The Doctor's weight shifted slightly, then he started massaging her shoulders, skillful fingers covered in a slightly-tingly oil.

"Doctor," she breathed, "that feels lovely."

He didn't respond, continuing to rub her upper back, her shoulders, her upper arms. He worked his way down her left arm, her muscles relaxing as he went, moving until he reached her hand, rubbing her palm, stroking her fingers with just the right amount of pressure, desire pooling heavily in her lower abdomen as everything else unwound.

She made a sound of approval as he moved to the other arm, moving his attentions slowly down to her fingertips, resting his weight more firmly on her legs to prevent her from rubbing them together when she attempted to find some relief.

Rose whimpered, and he moved his hands to her back again, working lower, along her spine.

"Have I ever mentioned that your hands are amazing?" she managed, and he chuckled, low.

"Maybe a time or two," he answered, a gravelly rasp to his voice that further fueled her want. "I remember after I managed to tie that knot on Karshtrinia, you were particularly impressed with their dexterity."

"I wouldn't have found it nearly so impressive if you'd ever used them like this before," she countered. "We definitely should have started shagging sooner."

"Ah," said the Doctor, running his hands along her sides, just brushing the underside of her breasts, making her inhale sharply, "but then we'd never have left the TARDIS. Millions might have died while we shagged."

His hands caressed the curve of her bum before changing direction, moving back toward her shoulders, the evidence he was enjoying himself pressed lightly into the back of her legs when he leaned forward.

"Might've been worth it," she said, his laugh informing her that he knew she wasn't entirely serious.

He skated his fingers down her back, stopping when he passed her waist. She suppressed a sound as he started caressing, massaging her buttocks.

"You've always admired my bum, haven't you?" she asked, remembering a trip to Rome.

"Mmm," he agreed, scooting backward slightly to allow himself better access, thumbs dipping between her thighs as he continued. "It's fantastic."

Rose didn't speak as he started rubbing her thighs, fingers slipping between them, coming oh-so-close to where she wanted them, then moving away again. He massaged down her calves and to her feet after taking his weight off her entirely.

"Turn over," he told her. "Keep your eyes shut."

She did, hoping he'd finish with the massage soon so they could move onto the portion of the day that included him hard inside of her.

Instead, she heard the sound of him applying more oil to his hands, and then he started massaging her feet. He moved upward, again attending to her calves and thighs, slowing, fingers lingering as he neared the junction of her legs. She held her breath, then let it out in a frustrated rush as he began rubbing her stomach and sides, gently, stroking, working her up again as he reached her breasts, circling them, moving inward, closer to the nipples she could feel were tight and hard, stopping just short of them.

Rose opened her eyes and met the Doctor's, sparkling above her.

"You're killing me here, Doctor," she said, not caring how pouty she sounded. "You gonna put those fingers to use where I want them or not?"

"Not," he said, wiggling his hands so she could see their oily gleam. "This isn't made for intimate use." He frowned slightly, the glimmer of amusement not fading from his eyes. "This is supposed to be relaxing, Rose. You're supposed to have your eyes closed as you enjoy my talented hands unwinding tense muscles." He gave up his attempt to look upset and grinned.

"I can't relax when I want you inside me too bad to think," she said. "You need to figure out a way to fix this, Doctor, or I'll…" She paused, trying to think of a suitable threat. "I'll invite Mum over for supper."

His eyes widened.

"You wouldn't," he said, looking uncertain as she continued to stare at him.

"I might, if you keep this up much longer," she told him.

"But Rose," he said, lower lip pouting distractingly, "I'm just trying to have a nice day with you and me, together."

She sighed.

"I wouldn't actually invite her over today," she said, adjusting slightly so she could reach the half-hard bulge in his pyjamas. She watched his eyes close as she stroked. She increased her pressure slightly, holding him how she knew he liked best, then letting him go, resisting a smirk when he opened his eyes and looked ready to protest. "But you can't leave me hanging like that."

He nodded.

"Wasn't actually planning to, you know," he told her, running his hands along and around her chest again, moving backward as he reached her hips. "So if you could just close your eyes again and try being a little more patient, Rose Tyler…" He trailed off, watching her face as he waited.

Rose closed her eyes in silent agreement.

"Just because I can't touch you with these," he murmured, digging fingers pleasantly into her sides before moving them to part her legs, settling his weight between them, "does not mean that I have to leave you wanting more."

She felt his breath against her as he spoke, but she still gasped in surprised as his mouth descended on her clit, sucking gently a moment before he pulled back and ran a tongue along her slit, pressing firmly as it reached her clit again.

"Doctor," she breathed, grasping at the duvet as he sucked once more, more firmly.

"Is this acceptable, then?" he asked, sounding much too composed as his attentions continued.

"Yes," she hissed, arching her hips when he let his lightly-stubbled chin carefully rub across her, soothing it with another stroke of his tongue. He increased pressure and speed, bringing her closer to the edge she'd been approaching since she awoke.

He slowed, running his tongue along her slit, teasingly approaching her clit without fully making contact, until Rose was nearly writhing. Finally, he seemed to decide to end her torment, applying moist friction where it was so needed.

Rose couldn't tell exactly what he did, but the pressure was suddenly exactly right, and she found herself exploding, muscles contracting and releasing, feet pulled upward, back arched slightly, time paused for an infinite moment as he worked her through her orgasm.

She opened her eyes as it ended, flinching slightly and pushing the Doctor's head away when he didn't stop immediately.

He sat back, licking his lips and wiping his chin, pyjamas tented.

"Need a minute or three," she explained, laughing quietly at his satisfied grin.

She managed to adjust herself so she was resting comfortably against the pillows, and the Doctor joined her, wrapping an arm around Rose, who snuggled into his chest, a hand at his waist. He ran his fingers up and down her arm, and Rose felt herself drifting off.

"Love you," she mumbled, warm, cozy, blissful.

"I love you," she heard him say before she fell into a light-but-restful sleep.

O~O~O

She woke to find the Doctor still holding her, awake and staring at a point on the wall. He smiled down at her when she shifted.

"Hello," he said softly.

"Hello," she responded, smiling back at him. "Surprised you managed to stay still so long. How long was I asleep?" She stretched.

"Thirty-three minutes," he answered, "and I can stay still when I want to."

He frowned, and Rose moved so she could put both arms around him. She felt him reciprocate, tucking her head under his chin, their legs slightly tangled.

"I know you can, Doctor," she said, then pressed against him more firmly. "Sorry, I completely left you hanging didn't I?"

She moved a hand along his back and down to his hip, intent on remedying her earlier lack of reciprocation. She paused when he stilled her movement with a hand of his own.

"Later," he told her, lacing his fingers with hers.

"Something else planned, then?"

"Yup," he said, grin audible. "We are going to watch _When Worlds Collide_. Not the one from the 50's since that one wasn't made here, but the one that was released last year."

Rose thought for a moment.

"You mean the one with the two aliens trying to keep their planets from crashing together?" she asked.

"That's the one," the Doctor answered, rubbing his thumb along hers. "There's some time travel, too, so I thought we'd enjoy watching it, even if it turns out to be horrendous."

She laughed.

"You mean like _Back to the Past All Over Again, Part Three_? You kept using the sonic to fix everything they got wrong."

"Yes, well, it was nearly impossible to enjoy the film when they couldn't even get the simplest…"

"Doctor," Rose interrupted, "you kept replacing the wrong words with chipmunk voices."

"I did, didn't I?" He sounded pleased. "The audiography re-writing function made it a much more enjoyable feature."

"I'll grant you that," she said, laughing again. She pulled away and rolled off the bed, enjoying the lack of tension in her back as she stretched once more. She turned in time to see the Doctor bounce out of bed and land with a bit of a flourish. She donned a clean pair of knickers and a comfortable top.

They left the bedroom, and Rose grabbed a frying pan to make her favorite snack while the Doctor got the movie ready. She hummed to herself several minutes later as she disposed of the excess oil and quickly shook on her favorite seasoning and a bit of vinegar. She walked the short distance to the living room-small, with just the sofa and entertainment center, a tiny coffee table, a few photographs on the walls-and joined the Doctor in front of the telly. He grinned and snagged a chip from Rose's plate, putting his feet on the table as he got comfortable.

"Hot," said the Doctor without spitting out his food.

"Of course it is," said Rose. "Just made them, didn't I?"

"Mmm," the Doctor agreed, swallowing. "Amazes me you can make such wonderful chips when you can't cook anything else."

Rose elbowed him gently.

"Shut up. I just couldn't stand how bad this world's version tasted. That sauce they cooked them in, just…" She shuddered lightly. "Had a few years to myself to get it right, you know."

"I know," he said, putting an arm around her shoulders, "and now you're stuck with me and don't have time to learn to cook any other dishes." He reached for another chip, and Rose pulled the plate out of reach.

"You think I'm gonna let you keep eating my chips when you're knocking my cooking?"

"Rose," he said, bottom lip making an appearance again, "I worked hard all morning to keep you happy, and now you won't share your chips?"

He looked at her with wide eyes. She sighed.

"You're gonna stop making fun of my cooking, then?" she asked, putting a fair amount of effort into keeping a straight face.

The Doctor nodded solemnly, and she put the plate back on her lap. He made a happy sound in the back of his throat, popped another chip in his mouth, and pressed play on the remote control.

Rose leaned her head on the Doctor's shoulder as the movie started, reminding her of times in the library or the media room before they'd been separated.

The movie turned out to be better than either had expected, and the Doctor only had to aim the sonic at the television once. They stayed in their comfortable position throughout, Rose's hands beginning to wander when the movie started wrapping up.

"That was brilliant," said the Doctor, not reacting overtly to Rose's stroking of his thigh. "Especially that part with the frogs!"

"Yeah, it was," Rose agreed, turning her head to kiss his neck. His eyes shut briefly as he craned his head back to give her better access.

"This is not," he informed her, "the next item on today's agenda."

"Don't care," said Rose, nibbling on an earlobe.

"But I was going to…," the Doctor started, quieting when Rose quickly rotated and threw her leg over him so she was sitting on his lap, her face just inches from his.

"Don't care," she repeated firmly. "You wanted today to be about us being together, yeah?"

"Yeah." His voice was rough as Rose ground into his lap, his hardness evidence that he'd already been thinking about something along those lines.

"Then let's be together."

He groaned and closed his eyes again when Rose ran her fingernails lightly along his scalp, eagerly returning her kiss when she pressed her lips to his. His tongue darted into her mouth, tasting, exploring. Rose stroked it with hers once before sucking momentarily, then pulling back to nibble on his lower lip. She sat straight and smiled softly at the Doctor's dazed look.

She stood and quickly removed her clothing, then knelt down in front of him, licking her lips as she pulled his pyjama bottoms off him, the Doctor proving exceedingly helpful and cooperative in this task. The Doctor reached to gently pull her up when she situated herself on the floor between his legs.

"Rose, you don't have to uunnnggghh..." The Doctor trailed off with a garbled sound as she took him into her mouth, sucking as she pulled away, enjoying his immediate lengthening and hardening. She grinned up at him and ran her tongue firmly along the underside of his erection, then took it in her mouth again, working tongue and lips and hands until he tugged on her shoulders more insistently.

"Rose, I want to be inside of you."

"You are," she replied cheekily, taking him into her mouth once more before relenting. She moved back up to the couch, straddling him. She leaned forward to kiss him, and he captured her lips, moving one hand to her hip and the other between her legs, swallowing her moan when he dipped a finger inside, then circled her clit with the damp digit.

"If I lived a thousand more years, Rose Tyler," he said, "I still wouldn't get enough of you."

"Me too," she breathed, reaching down to position him at her entrance.

She slipped, one knee sliding between sofa cushions, managing not to damage the Doctor in the process. She huffed and tried again.

"Can't get where I need to be," she told him.

He kissed her again, then grabbed her hips firmly and flipped them both over so that Rose was on her back, the top of her head against the armrest. He looked her up and down once, appreciatively, before sliding slowly inside her. She closed her eyes at the pleasure of his initial intrusion, then tried to adjust their angle as he continued his slow, deliberate thrusts.

"Can you… It's not…" Rose tried lifting her hips to allow for deeper penetration and better clitoral stimulation.

"Not enough room," said the Doctor, looking back at his end of the small piece of furniture. He looked at the coffee table, then shifted his weight to shove it as far from the sofa as he could. He looped his arms around Rose's back, and she wrapped her legs around him, gasping as he slipped deeper inside when he lifted her.

The Doctor deposited her carefully on the floor, rotating his hips so his pelvis rubbed against her clit before he took his arms out from around her, finding better leverage with his hands against the floor. He pulled out almost all the way, then entered her again with one hard, smooth motion.

"Oh, fuck, Doctor," she breathed, running her hands along his back.

"I know," he said, thrusting into her again. "We're brilliant at this."

Her chuckle was cut short by another gasp as he started adding a grinding against her clit after every thrust. Her fingers dug into his shoulder blades, then into the fleshy parts of his ass when he picked up speed, tempo growing irregular.

"C'mon, Rose," he panted, moving his weight to one arm so he could roll one nipple between his fingers.

It was the last bit of stimulation she needed, and she let out a small cry as her orgasm hit, strong, intense, drawn out by the Doctor's reaching his peak as hers was ready to slow. He collapsed on top of her, nuzzling his nose into her neck.

Rose stroked the Doctor's back as she caught her breath, finding droplets of sweat from his exertion, something that still took him by surprise now and then. After a long minute, he pulled out of her, kissing her gently before reaching for his soft pyjama bottoms, cleaning her and then himself, then tossing the clothing out of the way.

Rose gathered her determination and numb-from-sex legs and stood, twisting a bit to alleviate the slightly discomfort from being on the floor. She squeaked in surprise when the Doctor pulled her back down on the sofa next to him, wrapping a blanket carefully around and over them. She relaxed and smiled, then kissed him one more time.

"So, have you got anything else planned for today, Doctor?" asked Rose.

"Thought you didn't care about the plan," he retorted. "Anyway, figured we'd relax until it's time to eat again, then maybe shag again after, if you're up for it."

"And that's all you had planned?" she pressed. "Sounded like you had something more elaborate in mind."

"Welll," the Doctor said, tilting his head to the side, "I did intend for us to practice a few alien languages and upgrade the TV after we were done with it-learning things together is important, you know-but I expended rather a bit more energy a bit more quickly than I'd meant to."

Rose laughed.

"I think it was good use of your energy, though."

On the out-of-place coffee table, her phone chirped. Rose wrinkled her nose and ignored it.

"That's the tone for Torchwood, non-emergency. It can wait."

"Probably just our assignment for tomorrow," the Doctor agreed.

They sat quietly until Rose broke the silence.

"Thank you for taking days like this, Doctor," she said.

"Of course," he responded. "Why wouldn't I?"

"Well," she said, "I know you don't like feeling like you aren't doing anything, like you're stuck. We keep pretty busy, and you still seem restless, sometimes."

He hummed in agreement, and Rose could practically feel him thinking.

"It's different, being without the TARDIS for this long," he said slowly, "But there's always something new, something different. We've got Torchwood, and our little adventures, and nobody would claim Jackie is boring."

Rose laughed.

"Plus," he continued, "there's you. And you, Rose Tyler," he squeezed her briefly, "make life brilliant."

"That's good," she told him, "'cause you're stuck with me."

He grinned, eyes sparkling, hair pointing every direction, a bit of a red mark on his shoulder where he must have bumped into the sofa.

"Forever," he promised.


End file.
